Lauren/Relationships
Captain Hook : Adora : Adora is, according to Lauren, an angel sent from heaven. While he mainly cares about her physical appearance, which he described with various flattering words during their meetings, he seems to support every decision she makes and statement she makes as well. He disregards the fact that she is engaged and even offered her and Akaneiro a threesome, as he considers them both fairly attractive. Akaneiro : The fox doesn't particularly care about Lauren, however the pirate wouldn't push him out of bed, instead rather would desperately try to get him there in the first place. After being rejected a threesome, he repeatedly got teased by Akaneiro out of pettiness for crushing on his wife. Meigui : Lauren hired Meigui with promise of a, to this point unrevealed, reward. Their agreement was easy: The girl would provide information about Fabula's main continent and return to Canterbury, unseen by the eyes of suspicion. Due to miserably failing to do so and forcing her boss to negotiate with the natives himself, the two of them share a rough relationship mixed from annoyance and forced respect. He currently resides in her home, sleeping on her rug and is frequently drop kicked out of flirtatious situations as he had promised her not to involve himself in those during his stay. Goldi : Goldi is Lauren's second worker, who mistakenly joined Meigui's mission, suspecting her of leaving for a free vacation. Now forcefully involved in their business, she was supposed to provide information as well, yet has drastically failed to do so as she would rather chew on the paper, draw on it with crayons or caused her reports to be entirely illegible. Lauren has implied several times that he fears Goldi for her violence, judging from incidents where she had hurt his pet dove Theodosia, but despite this fact he has not much of an opinion of her. Phoenix : Eye candy and a charming personality, Lauren's most admired person of interest. If one looks closely, you can see little hearts swarming him whenever the fire bird is in range. The hormonal mess of a man still hopes for a closer relationship to Phoenix, as their interest is mutual. Lagos : Lauren considers Lagos a friend. Wherever this stems from him having an adorable appearance or his kindness towards the man is unclear, but he will treat him gently and with no negative approach. He usually refers to him as "bunny boy", while Lagos himself names him "coat man", due to Lauren lending him his coat on first encounter and has yet to receive it back from the boy. Desdemona : Desdemona and Lauren have met only on few occasions, but he is strongly intimidated by the woman, rooting from her dominantly expressed sexuality exclusively aiming towards women and the connected statement that she would, on contact, sleep with his crush Serah. OPC Serah : Doki Doki. Creatures Mei Xiu : Lauren himself does not particularly care much about Meigui's horse, however the animal seems to be very fond of him and demands an unhealthy amount of pets from the man whenever she can approach him and is irritated if he does not provide them. Mei Xiu however does have an affectionate relation to Lauren's horse Bandit. Grapefruit : He drunkenly had sex with her once. She never texts him anymore. }} Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Relationships